warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Thunderstar's Echo/Chapter 1
Chapter summary :In the forest, Thunderstar watches Snail Shell run after a vole, and return with the vole in his mouth. He nods approvingly, and praises Owl Eyes for training him so well. The gray cat replies that the tom was eager to learn, and Snail Shell asks Thunderstar if he saw how well he pounced. He says that he used to land short of the prey, but then Owl Eyes told him to land in front of the prey, and he'd get it every time. Apple Blossom remarks that she never needed to be told that, because her pounces were always good. Her mentor, Lightning Tail, replies it took her a bit of time to scent her prey, and that she should show Thunderstar what she's learned. :The orange-and-white she-cat says she smells a mouse and a rabbit and the leader congratulates her, asking what she should hunt. Apple Blossom thinks on it, saying the mouse would be easier to catch, but the rabbit would fill more cats. Thunderstar agrees, and suggests that she and Snail Shell hunt it together in a pair, like WindClan cats do. The two head off into the bushes, sneaking up behind their prey. Apple Blossom chases the rabbit into Snail Shell's paws, and they return with their catch. Thunderstar praises them, saying that it will fill a lot of hungry bellies. The cats then head toward the RiverClan border, and the ginger leader scents the air. :On the other side of the river, Apple Blossom spots Moss Tail and greets him. He flicks his tail in recognition before disappearing into the reeds. They then watch the brown tom catch a fish, much to the surprise of the littermates. Lightning Tail says that fish doesn't taste too bad, and promises to take them over to RiverClan's camp for a taste sometime. Snail Shell complains of being tired, so the patrol sits down to rest. Lightning Tail jokes that back in his day, younger cats had a lot more stamina. Then, the deputy shares a story from when he fought in the battle against Slash and his rogues. Thunderstar watches with interest, knowing that he's chosen the right deputy, as he gets along with everyone wonderfully. However, his good mood diminishes when he hears arguing back at camp. :He enters to hear Shivering Rose complaining that Clover and Thistle brought her the wrong type of leaf. They are hissing at each other, but the leader tells them all to stop. He then comes up with a compromise that will stop the argument from happening again, and the three sulk away. Thunderstar turns away from them, hoping to go back to his den with Violet Dawn. Before he gets there, another argument between Leaf and Pink Eyes sparks up about prey. Thunderstar wearily tells them both to stop, as they should be setting a better example for the younger cats. Thunderstar goes to looks for Violet Dawn, and finds her in the medicine den. He worries about her, as she'd seemed fine that morning. He finds Cloud Spots and his mate sitting together, and so the medicine cat leaves to give them time to talk. :Violet Dawn reveals that she's expecting his kits, and he is stunned and thrilled. Later that night, however, he can't fall asleep. Thunderstar takes a walk in the clearing, and is stopped by Lightning Tail. He tells the deputy about his troubles, but is reassured. Lightning Tail meows that this is a good time to have kits, and that he can do his best to protect them. Characters Major }} Minor *Owl Eyes *Apple Blossom *Lightning Tail *Moss Tail *Clover *Cloud Spots *Thistle *Shivering Rose *Blue Whisker *Violet Dawn *Pink Eyes *Leaf }} Mentioned *Slash *Gray Wing *Pebble Heart *Sparrow Fur *Skystar *Moth Flight *Milkweed *Gooseberry *Morning Fire *Hazel Burrow *Yew Tail *Moon Shadow *Turtle Tail }} Notes and references Category:Novellas Category:Chapter subpages Category:Thunderstar's Echo Category:Stubs